


In Control

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-19
Updated: 2006-01-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: After Harry catches Seamus discussing their realtionship, Seamus is forced to reconsider his idea of punishment.





	In Control

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter or anything even remotely related to it. Unfortunately....**

_Authors Note: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is appreciated more then you know!_   


* * *

"Oh god, Harry," Seamus moaned as his fell back against the pillow.  
  
Harry licked and nipped his way down Seamus' body. He bit down gently on his left nipple causing a yelp from above.  
  
He swirled his tongue around Seamus' belly button, dragging it all the way down the light trail of sandy hair. Moving his hands lower to tease at Seamus' entrance as he engulfed his engorged cock with his whole mouth. Harry pulled back and blew lightly at the pre cum leaking from the top.  
  
Incoherent mumbling and curses flew from Seamus' mouth as he tossed and turned his head. He tugged uselessly at the silk binds holding him to the four poster bed. Harry pulled back completely, leaning back on his heels.  
  
Seamus' eyes popped open at the loss of contact.   
  
"Harry, " he said, voice low and rough.  
  
"Now, now Seamus. What was that you were telling Dean earlier?" Taking on a horribly bad accent Harry started speaking again, "Aye, between you and me Dean I think we both know Harry's a bottom". "Was that what you said Seamus?"  
  
Weighing the consequences Seamus replied reluctantly. "Aye, I might've said that at some point."  
  
 _ _"You've been a bad, bad boy Mr. Finnigan. I think you need to punished,"__ Harry hissed.  
  
Yes, Seamus decided. If this was what it took to get a dominant, parseltongue speaking Harry, he would have to be overheard more often.


End file.
